


Bedroom Antics

by EmerySaks7



Category: Get Smart
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening in the life of Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell Smart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Antics

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Get Smart characters. I'm not that creative. I'm just playing with them._

His slippers had to sit directly to the left of the bed, next to the nightstand. Or, at least, that's what Max had told her, right after she'd moved into the apartment after their wedding.

"That way, my feet can stay warm when I go downstairs for a midnight snack," he had said.

It was a small thing that 99 found completely endearing. But then again, she found most of the things Max did endearing. They had been married for less than a month, but already, she was learning all of his wonderful idiosyncrasies. To another woman, they might have seemed excessive, but to her, they were simply facets that comprised her Max.

As if sensing her inner thoughts, Max poked his head around the bathroom corner, toothpaste in hand.

"99, have you seen my toothbrush?"

"Did you look in the cup?" She didn't bother to look up from the magazine she was reading. Like the slippers, the toothbrush search was a nightly ritual.

Max ducked back in and a few moments later, "Ah, found it!"

"Good for you, love." 

99 listened to the running water as Max moved about the bathroom. It stopped, letting her now that his teeth were brushed. Next, he'd drop his toothbrush. Then, as he bent down to pick it up, he'd bump his head on the sink.

"Ouch!"

99 smiled. Her husband, while not always practical, was always predictable.

"Are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine, 99." Max walked out of the bathroom rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you sure?" 99 laid her magazine down. "Come over here and let me see, love."

Max did so, stretching out next to her and offering his head for her inspection. He closed his eyes as her hands gently ran through his hair, soothing the injured area.

"I think you'll live."

"I know I'll live, 99. But, maybe you could kiss and make it better," Max asked with a sly smile, enjoying his wife's tender minstrations.

"Oh Max," she laughed. "You're incorrigible."

"I know," he smiled, but then stopped, getting a confused look on his face. "99?" he asked.

"Yes, Max?"

"That incorri ... incorrupt ... that thing. Is it good?"

"Yes, dear. It's fine," she assured him. She leaned over and draped her arms around his shoulders. Max drew her closer to him and planted a quick kiss on her lips. 99 smiled against him.

"I still can't believe we're married, Max."

Max looked at her in concern. "I can show you the marriage license, 99."

"No, love. I know we're married," she laughed. "I only meant that I can't believe that we're finally together. After all, it did takes us five years."

"Yes, well," Max began, a slight blush spreading through his face."

"Max, you're blushing!"

"Eh...well, let's just say had I known what I was missing out on...suffice to say, I would've mustered up the courage to propose a LOT sooner."

It was 99's turn to turn a light shade of pink. "Max."

"Now who's blushing," he teased.

"Mr. Smart, I'm shocked."

"Of course you are, Mrs. Smart. But, that's why you love me." He leaned back into his pillow, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, is that why," 99 wondered aloud. "I thought it was because you're such an excellent kisser."

"Well, that too," Max agreed, giving her a demonstration.

"Definitely an excellent kisser," 99 confirmed when Max let her come back up for air.

"I'll have to remember that when I'm losing an argument with you," Max laughed. He leaned over to the nightstand and turned off the light. Moving under the covers, he slid his arms around his wife.

"Goodnight, 99."

"Goodnight, Max." 99 snuggled in closer and listened to the rhythmic beating of Max's heart as her eyes slowly drifted shut.

For a few moments, the room was bathed in silence. But, only for a few moments.

"99, have you seen the chocolate I keep under my pillow?"

"Oh, Max."


End file.
